


[JaeYugBam/R] Drunk on Senses

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：R，笔谦斑3P，含口/交、双龙、伪NTR。JUS2出道现背，私设队内无差别乱搞，原配笔谦、嘉斑。





	[JaeYugBam/R] Drunk on Senses

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R，笔谦斑3P，含口/交、双龙、伪NTR。  
> JUS2出道现背，私设队内无差别乱搞，原配笔谦、嘉斑。

 

**_**Even if you don’t say anything, I feel it --** _ **

**_**_The secret feelings._ ** _ **

 

“哥，起来吧。到家了。” 

车子在熟悉的路口刹住。金有谦推了推他肩上半睡半醒的林在范，同时低声向驾驶座上的经纪人道谢。年长他几岁的恋人朦胧着睡眼转醒，眼睛还闭着便整理起仪表。金有谦好整以暇地看着这哥扣好帽子裹紧口罩，直到林在范活动期消瘦下来的脸蛋被遮了个干净，缝隙间只露出一双猫似的狭长的眼，里头闪着几分疲倦的水光。

他心里像被不轻不重地挠了一下，凑过去搂着林在范蹭了蹭，等对方彻底清醒。

林在范不需要太长的时间，“走吧。”他拍了拍金有谦的脑袋示意他松手，没再迟疑地推开车门，假装没察觉到金有谦在座椅里囤积的暖意消散前偷偷亲了下他的耳尖。

书里总写饱暖思淫欲。而对林在范和金有谦来说，这份淫欲在回归和巡演里每时每刻都堆积着，无处发泄。于是他们跨进金有谦公寓楼的电梯间里，眼神不自觉地飘向彼此捂得严实得脸颊，最终在半空中不经意般撞到一起，各自带上了几分难以言说的隐晦意味。

“今天在我家住吧。就我们两个。”金有谦看着电梯里匀速向上跳动的楼层显示，试图让自己的语气听上去轻描淡写，“Bam才刚从泰国回来不久，怕他太累。”

林在范嗯了一声，随即电梯门叮地敞开。他的余光扫到金有谦泛粉的脖颈，莫名心情愉悦地凑过去，捏了捏对方缩进袖子里的手指尖。

 

 

**_**_Your scent that I seem to already know._ ** _ **

**_**_It’s getting stronger._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

可惜被他们担心太累的人儿一如既往，这一次也没有与他们分享同样的自我认知。 

金有谦听着自家公寓里传出他和他身边的爱人熬了几个通宵录的歌，念着的是什么深情又色情的词，险些手抖地没法将钥匙戳进锁孔。林在范给了他一个不解的眼神，似乎没猜到屋子里是什么状况，让他只有又羞又无奈地比着口型说，哥，可能是BamBam。

但纵使屋子里的人贴心地用音乐声给他们打了记预防针，这两人相继进门后仍然在玄关处愣住了。

BamBam只开了盏立灯，暖黄色的光刚刚足够门口的人看清他的模样——他鼻梁上架着眼镜，姿态慵懒，窝在金有谦最爱的皮质沙发里。他简单抓过的发型很利索，一身酒红色运动服整整齐齐，唯独裤子扯到大腿中部，露出下身勃起的性器和握着那儿撸动的手。仿佛是终于听到门口传来的动静，BamBam顿了半秒，接着不紧不慢地继续替自己纾解，鼻息却难以掩饰地急促起来。

“谦啊……唔，在范哥。你们回来了？”他挪了挪身子，像是不太好意思给另两位看清他下半身的糟糕样。

另外两位其实早见怪不怪了，唯一的意外是BamBam竟然会听着他们的新歌自慰。写歌时选择那些充满暗示的句子时他们也不是没有想象过，那时却只觉得好笑。此刻真正面临这个景象时，林在范和金有谦才发觉沙发上欲拒还迎的家伙该死地撩人。

他们默契地对视了一眼，脱了鞋朝沙发上这份可口的惊喜走去。

 

 

 

**_**_Dangerous attraction._ ** _ **

**_**_My body’s already looking for you._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

被动地，BamBam仰着头承受金有谦强势的亲吻，同时身下正被林在范的手好好照料着。绒面的运动服不知不觉间被扒下，让他在这片昏暗中最先一丝不挂。羞耻，但更多的是兴奋。他诚实地开始吐露前液的阴茎对林在范这样说道，获得林在范奖励般加重的力道。 

“不是让你在家好好休息嘛。怎么还过来了？”

说话的是总算松开BamBam的嘴唇的金有谦。他沿着BamBam的脖颈轻吻，没敢留下痕迹，却被这人身上熟悉的香气吸引了。香草？他在自己好亲故的颈窝处流连，又觉得对方似乎带着几分潮意的发丝里混着一股林在范最常用的柠檬香。

“唔……回来之后也没有急事，就过来等你们了。”BamBam含糊地答着，被金有谦的头发蹭得有些痒，“等得稍微有点久，所以……啊、在范哥，轻点。”他被林在范转移去后穴里扩张的手指打断了话语，喘着气适应了好一会儿才接着道，“所以干脆借你这洗了个澡……”

怪不得了。金有谦了然。香草是他最常用的沐浴露香，而柠檬是林在范喜欢的洗发水味。这段时间四处巡演自然是没机会对洗漱用品挑挑拣拣，眼下闻着BamBam身上的味道很有家的感觉。

“然后还顺便听着我和谦米的歌自慰？”接话的是勤勤恳恳替BamBam扩张的林在范，“挺会享受的啊。”

“哈，那、那当然。”被林在范几根手指搅弄着穴肉的人儿弯着嘴角抬了抬眉，眼神却固定在面前慢慢解开裤头的金有谦身上。他乖顺地仰着脸等着帮金有谦服务，嘴巴却不放过身下那个哥哥，“不过在范米呀，舞蹈似乎不太行呢。还是要更谦虚地和我们有谦学、喂！…你，你慢点……！”

不允许BamBam把话说完的又是林在范。他抽出手指换上了自己硬挺的性器，示威似地一口气插进去大半，立竿见影地让BamBam抖着声音闭了嘴。只是金有谦对此并不满意，越过BamBam瞪了眼林在范，这才扶着阴茎顶在BamBam嘴边，压着小奶音低声哄他含进去。

“Bammie，再深一点，嗯…”

金有谦按着BamBam的脑袋轻轻松胯，喘得分外煽情。他奶里奶气的呻吟激得林在范操弄得愈发狠戾，好几下都险些让BamBam含不住嘴里的肉柱，脑袋撞到金有谦平坦的小腹上。没多久BamBam被这两人前后夹击着干得喘不上气，只得吐出金有谦屡次戳进他喉咙深处的性器，转而用手抚慰着，舌尖探下去舔对方鼓胀的囊袋。头顶金有谦的声音不意外地更勾人了，裸露出来的皮肤尽是带着高温的粉，仿佛他才是被林在范掐着腰操的人。

这感觉让BamBam有点恍惚，以至于林在范的龟头又一次碾过他的前列腺时，他差点没收好紧贴着金有谦命根子的牙齿。身后源源不断的快感压在BamBam不堪重负的大脑里，催促他分出一只手探到身下为自己套弄，求助似地看向同样沉浸在欲海里飘荡的金有谦：“呜、谦啊，亲亲我……”

年龄最小的青年尤其无法抵抗他的亲故做爱时红着眼角撒娇，二话不说便吻了上去，吞下了BamBam今晚第一次高潮时细软的、情难自已的高叫。

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_I open my eyes to a new world._ ** _ **

**_**_Nothing that I’ve felt before._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“让我也进来吧，和在范哥一起操你…”金有谦的声音又哑又甜，那颗脑袋还跟大型犬似地蹭在BamBam颈窝，“好不好，Bammie？” 

BamBam不知道什么时候自己陷入了这个困境。

转移到卧室里时，林在范和金有谦也已经互相抚慰着射过一轮了。此时三人稍微休息过后还意犹未尽，温吞地交换着亲吻。于是第二场就这样拉开了序幕。

BamBam双手扶着林在范硬起来的性器缓缓矮下身子，直到身后食髓知味的小嘴将那物完全吃下，让大爷般靠在床头的林在范眯起了眼睛。但这便是林在范的全部反应了。BamBam拍了拍林在范的大腿，见这哥没有要主动的意思，只得撇了撇嘴自己调整角度。好在金有谦热情地配合他的动作，可能还有些过分热情了。这人仿佛半秒也闲不下来，性器抵在BamBam后腰上磨蹭，双手则从背后绕到BamBam的胸前，搔刮着两颗小巧的乳尖。

向来遵从本能的泰国人儿任由自己随着欲望摆动着腰臀，嘴边泄出一串串舒服的喘。直到另一根粗大的性器顶在了他已经撑满的穴口，而那玩意儿的主人、他身后体型高大的忙内，不怀好意地伸手环着他半勃的肉茎撸动，张口便是这样糟糕又诱人的提议。

他点了头。

慷慨地裹满润滑后，金有谦的性器贴着林在范的顶进狭窄的穴道里，让BamBam几乎支撑不住地哭叫出声，眼神都短暂地失去了焦距。火热的肠道发疯地蠕动着吸吮入侵的物体，让另外两人也并不好受，却还是默契地选择率先安抚作为承受方的人儿。

林在范总算抬了抬他金贵的手指尖。他接替金有谦先前的工作，套弄着BamBam因疼痛而发软的阴茎，同时好心地拨开那人被冷汗打湿的发丝。金有谦则小心翼翼地扶住BamBam细瘦的腰侧，指腹摩挲着他不久前刚做的纹身，嘴唇也时不时凑前去啄吻他漂亮的脊背中央那排小字。

好不容易，欲望重新在承受着双倍的快感的人儿体内翻涌起来。BamBam破碎地唤了几声有谦和在范，也不知是不是刻意地没理会辈分，总之是知会另两人可以动作了。于是姿势方便的金有谦立刻固定住BamBam的细腰，一个挺胯操进去大半，却没料到这简单的一记顶弄连锁反应似的激起一片水花，让另外两人也同时被这难以描述的、过分的快感冲昏了头脑。

“操……”他们中有谁低声骂道。

这个姿势不允许林在范和金有谦同时整根插入，埋在穴肉里的只有半根左右，但其中的乐趣却一点也没减少，甚至更加令人发狂。与平时分开进入不同，眼下这两根尺寸可观的肉棒将小穴撑到了极限，每一秒都几乎是痉挛着不断咬紧，让插在里头的两截互相蹭在一起。

肉体直接的、粗暴的磨蹭总能让人难以把持。别说被喂得满满当当的BamBam，连主动方的另外两人也爽得眼前发黑，甚至最后还是BamBam哽咽着出声提醒：“动一动…快动一动，谦……”

这下是林在范清晰地骂了句粗口，一手捏着BamBam的后颈堵住了他的嘴唇。于是那点软糯的尾音在金有谦的操干下化成一片甜腻，里头混杂了林在范薄荷味的喘息。

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Senses that become sensitive are waking me up all day endlessly._ ** _ **

**_**_Beyond my imagination, it feels like I’m dreaming._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

柔嫩的臀缝被拍打成一片艳红，两根肉柱却仍勤勤恳恳地工作着，把里头的润滑剂和肠液都挤出了穴口。BamBam早支撑不住自己被快感泡软了的腰，上半身瘫软着，恰好将胸前充血的肉粒送到林在范的嘴边。三人中最年长的这位欣然接受，咬住那处好一通吮吸啃咬，直到身上人儿那张标致的、成熟的脸蛋挂满了生理性的泪痕，再没了他梳着背头西装革履时的男人味，只剩下厚唇间示弱的淫叫。

BamBam觉得他的意识几乎湮没在屁股里塞着的两根肉棒间，湮没在金有谦掐着他不许他逃避的手心里，直到林在范越过他从金有谦手里接过什么东西，摆弄了一会儿后送到他的脸侧。是语音通话等待被接通的信号音。

他反应了半秒，在那规律的嘟嘟声戛然而止时瞪大了眼睛。

“有谦？”一个他再熟悉不过的、不该出现的声音隔着冰凉的电流声响起，“找我有事？”

——是王嘉尔。

BamBam被恋人的声音惊得一个激灵，几乎是瞬间绷紧了全身，连带着原本已被操开的、还吞吃着两根阳具的小穴。他带着几分不可置信地看向林在范，来不及思考更多，便被身后的金有谦再次掰开臀肉，猛力顶上肉穴里脆弱的前列腺。

“——！”

贝齿在BamBam无意识的抵抗间陷进下唇里，带着几乎是要破皮出血的力道。然而动情时想要完全压抑住奇怪的声响几乎是不可能的，更别提他根本无法掌控拨通电话的金有谦和林在范。BamBam的脸颊到耳根滚烫，蹭到冰凉的手机屏幕时狠狠闭上了眼睛，这才发觉他们交合处的水声有多响亮。而金有谦，这该死的罪魁祸首，似乎还不满足。他坏心眼地快速抽插起来，刻意想要让这声音变得更明显，明显到在电话那头工作着的王嘉尔能听得一清二楚。

他很成功。先不说BamBam根本受不住他的这般折磨，林在范也没法在被BamBam夹着、被金有谦摩擦着时保持安静。而唯独陷入了安静的只有王嘉尔。开了免提的手机里只传来了若有若无的喘息声。

“Jackson哥，现在没在忙吧？”金有谦气息不稳地问道。

对面沉默了一会儿。他似乎是走去了一个人少的地方，才开口道：“你和在范？还有……Bam？”

金有谦和林在范同时给了BamBam一个意味深长的眼神，而被点名的青年猛地有些慌乱。

他们四个不是第一天一起乱搞，可这次是BamBam少有地没事先和王嘉尔报备，甚至还出格地让林在范和金有谦一起进来了。王嘉尔可能会介意，也可能不会。现在的BamBam无从估量。但从电话接通的瞬间，他便又害怕又兴奋，攥紧了身下的床单，酸软的腿根似乎都在发抖。此时，BamBam感觉他股间那不听话的小洞颤颤巍巍，大约是羞耻得想阻止更多液体从里头流出来，却将行凶的两根阳具迎得更深，让他只能靠着林在范无力的呜咽。

林在范也清楚BamBam不像能主动回答的样子，索性说道：“他在。说句话吧，Bam。”他抬手揉了揉BamBam滚烫的耳廓，将手机举在他嘴边。而身后一刻不停地顶弄着他的金有谦也掺了一脚，放软了声音循循善诱：“Bammie，别害羞啊。和Jackson哥说说，我们在干什么？”

这两人的逼问让BamBam耻得几乎想钻进地洞里，半天也没憋出一个字来。电话那头的男人不明所以，只当是BamBam和他闹别扭，试探性地哄着：“……宝贝，和我讲，怎么了？”

或许是不想被其他人发现，王嘉尔的声音压得很低，却也压断了BamBam脑袋里最后一根保持清醒的稻草。他浑身不受控制地战栗着，声音又沙又哑，还带着惹人心疼的哭腔。

“我、呜嗯……Jack，我好想你……”

 

 

 

**_**_This feeling that is constantly getting dangerous -- it’s crazy._ ** _ **

**_**_You who waft by -- so amazing._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

王嘉尔独自坐在昏暗的、摇摇晃晃的车厢里。他本该抓紧时间补眠，此时却无比清醒。 

“我也很想你，Sweetie。”他语气温柔，把心底那点醋意隐藏得巧妙，“下周我就回来了。在那之前乖乖听有谦和在范哥的，嗯？”

他很久没见到队伍里另外六个成员了，包括他年轻的恋人。听着耳机里传来的失了真的喘息声，王嘉尔才意识到，他甚至还没亲眼见过BamBam年初时就做了的四个纹身，金有谦和林在范倒是抢了先。

远在韩国的恋人可怜兮兮地应答着，还没吐出几个音节便像被踩了尾巴的猫崽那样叫唤起来，仿佛是刻意在给行程繁忙的王嘉尔上一道酷刑。王嘉尔的思维向来发散，凭借这几声浪叫就能臆想个大半天，更何况那头还有金有谦和林在范不间断地说着恶劣的情话，让王嘉尔的下半身不自觉间抬起了头。可他正在轿车后座里，严格来说算是个半公开场合。前座甚至还有他的司机和经纪人。于是他只能暗自深呼吸着，默默吃下这个哑巴亏，努力不让自己为这通电话而过分狼狈。

然而他显然低估了那三个人意乱情迷的程度。

“Bammie，喜欢被我们一起操吗？”

“把你操到合不上好不好？以后Jackson脱了裤子就能直接插进来。Jackson应该会很感谢吧。”

“乖，想要的话就说出来。Bammie喜不喜欢这样？”

一句比一句糟糕的情话让王嘉尔震惊得呆在原地，口干舌燥。他的恋人在耳机里叫得越发放浪，不管另外两人说什么都乖乖答应，可他却也生不起半点气，只觉得牛仔裤束缚着的器官硬得发疼。

于是他就听着，沉默地坐在车厢里听着，他分别数月的恋人在他的队友们的蛊惑下抽噎着、呻吟着，最后带着浓重的鼻音说道：“想要…呜，想你们操坏我，拜托……”

王嘉尔的大脑轰然变成一片空白。

所幸他的车子缓缓驶进了地下车库，而以为王嘉尔正在休息的经纪人一句要到地方了的好心提醒，不经意给了王嘉尔挂断电话落荒而逃的理由。他飞快地降下车窗，呼出一口憋了太久的气，让夜风吹散他掏出手机、订下一班飞首尔的机票的幻想。

可BamBam那句请求似的话却怎么也离不开他的脑袋。

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Please spread all over my body and soak in_ ** _ **

**_**_so that like that, you can become me and I can become you._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

最终BamBam在林在范和金有谦的操弄下颤抖着射了第二次，立刻体力不支地昏睡了过去。另两位实际上也奔波了一整天，剩下那点力气实在不够折腾第三轮，索性口手并用互相帮助着解决了。

林在范自觉他刚才没怎么出力，主动承担起替BamBam清理的工作。而作为做了半天活塞运动的那位，金有谦倒也乐得看林在范手忙脚乱的模样，缩在被窝里看他给BamBam擦身子。

“哎，你说我现在给他拍张照发给Jackson哥，他醒了之后会生气吗？”金有谦懒洋洋地示意着睡梦中的BamBam问道。

他的恋人表情怪异地看向他，随即噗哧一声笑弯了眼睛，自觉地退到相机捕捉的范围外。直到金有谦熟练地拍照保存甚至还加了个滤镜才发送给王嘉尔后，林在范才道：“Bam估计不会生气，但Jackson回来之后会不会找你算账……就不好说了。”

他的话音刚落，一条来自王嘉尔的新消息就跳进了金有谦的屏幕里。

——有谦啊，你和在范哥给我好好等着（微笑）

金有谦立刻拿给林在范看。两人面面相觑，随即捂着嘴差点笑出了声。林在范推了把金有谦问怎么办，而金有谦歪了歪脑袋，没怎么犹豫，很快打字回复道。

——好啊，等哥回来^^

 

-END-

 


End file.
